ROSAS
by 39medalla
Summary: Un pequeño one shot LEMON sobre una de mis parejas favoritas, disculpenme pero pronto siguiere con mis fic de AlicexCheshire.


ROSAS.

Cheshire se sentó en la cama junto a Alice y poso sus manos sobre sus hombros, levantándola en una posición sentada. Él la besó suavemente en la frente antes de comenzar a desvestirla lentamente. Le quitó los zapatos y en broma le hizo cosquillas en los pies mientras le quitaba las medias. Y lenta mente y con mucha suavidad comenzó a quitarle su vestido. Alice, casi como si estuviera en transe continuo desvistiéndose, Cheshire se limitó a ver como se quitaba la ropa, fácilmente se quitó las correas del sujetador pero las copas no parecían interesado en ser retiradas, pero Cheshire tiró de ellas.

Alice: Creo que... tengo que hacerlo

Dijo nerviosamente mientras ella se agachó y tiro del sujetador. Se sentó en la cama con un rubor en su rostro mientras ella estaba desnuda. Cheshire miró sus pechos y se sorprendió de lo grandes que eran. Todavía no estaba seguro de cómo medir el tamaño de los senos, pero tenía que ser una talla c por lo menos. Ella se estremeció de vergüenza ante su mirada, pero lentamente se agachó y trató de quitar su ropa interior también.

Cheshire: Vamos hacerlo juntos.

Dijo con calma Cheshire. Alice asintió y en silencio y con determinación en su cara, ambos tomaron sus bragas y trató de empujar hacia abajo, Alice tomo un lado, mientras que Cheshire las agarró por el otro lado y tiró de ellas. Las bragas se retiraron lentamente de su entrepierna y por sus piernas. Por primera vez en su vida, Alice estaba desnudo, y ella estaba temblando por el frío del aire sobre su piel desnuda.

Alice: Tenemos que empezar lento, así que no haré nada aun, porque podría ser demasiado fuerte para alguien como tú.

Alice tembló ligeramente, pero asintió. Ella no estaba segura de por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero poco a poco se cubrió los pechos con las manos, mientras que un matiz rosado cubrió su rostro como Cheshire la miraba fijamente. Cheshire sonrió mientras movía las manos de la princesa y comenzó a masajear suavemente sus pechos, chasqueando la lengua por ellos y rodando sus pezones entre sus dedos. Alice se quedó sin aliento en estado de shock cuando ella sintió su estimulación sexual, pero en realidad se quejó cuando Cheshire lentamente movió una mano por su cuerpo y comenzó a frotar sus labios vaginales.

Cheshire masajeaba su cuerpo de una forma única, no se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido antes y le encantó. Ella estaba jadeando y gimiendo de placer y gritaba el nombre de Cheshire cuando él empujó sus dedos en ella, lo que la hizo llegar al orgasmo. Cheshire se sintió como un rayo se disparo a través de todo su cuerpo y ella arqueó la espalda como las intensas sensaciones de placer la recorrían. Cheshire lentamente quitó los dedos de Alice, lo que la hizo gemir de nuevo mientras yacía jadeante y sudando en la cama. Su cabello castaño estaba en desorden y la vorpal blade, que había estado sujeta a su vestido se había caído al suelo. Cheshire la recogió y la puso sobre la pequeña mesa, antes de regresar con la Alice, la miro y le pasó los dedos por el pelo.

Alice: ¿Cómo estuvo eso?, ¿Era lo que querías?

Alice le sonrió a Cheshire mientras ella se estremeció con el frío de la habitación. Cheshire suavemente la tomó en sus brazos y la puso bajo las sábanas de la cama. Luego se acercó al escritorio haciendo a Alice decir:

Alice: ¡Espera! ¿Eso es todo?

Cheshire: Obviamente, necesitas descansar antes de continuar, duerme un poco y podemos continuar donde lo dejamos entonces.

Alice sacudió la cabeza mientras lentamente trataba de levantarse, pero sus músculos no funcionaban correctamente.

Alice: Yo no necesito dormir.

Murmuró mientras sus párpados se cerraron. Cheshire sonrió mientras Alice se sumió en un sueño tranquilo, mientras el volvía a sus asuntos. Una hora más tarde, Alice agitó y miró a su alrededor. Y lo primero que vio fue a Cheshire sentado junto a ella y le acarició el pelo. Ella sonrió mientras le dijo.

Alice: ¡Oh, no era un sueño!

Ella se levantó lentamente en una posición sentada, manteniendo las mantas alrededor de sus pechos, y miró a los ojos de Cheshire.

Alice: ¿Qué es lo que viene ahora, maestro?

Preguntó en broma, causando a Cheshire a sonreír.

Cheshire: ahora sigue mi turno.

Dijo Cheshire al bajar de la cama mientras empezaba a quitarse la ropa, Cheshire se sonrojó y murmuró para sí mientras rápidamente se quitó los bóxer y los arrojó a un lado. Alice miró el pene de Cheshire y se sorprendió por el tamaño del mismo. Ella lo miró y luego miro su propia abertura debajo de las mantas y de repente se preguntó si todo iba a ir sin problemas. Cheshire se acercó a la cama y se sentó en él, haciendo señas a Alice. Alice lentamente salió de las mantas y se arrastró hasta Cheshire, sabiendo lo que debía hacer, pero no está seguro de cómo proceder.

Alice: ¿Qué hago? (se preguntó en voz baja después de mirar fijamente a su pene durante un minuto)

Cheshire: Sólo un masaje.

Dijo con calma Cheshire a pesar de que era cualquier cosa menos tranquila en estos momentos.

Cheshire: Frótalo con las manos y, si se siente a la altura, usa tu boca también. Seguramente has visto alguna película xxx, has exactamente lo que pasa en la película y te irá bien.

Alice tragó saliva mientras lentamente se acercó y puso una de sus manos en el eje del pene de Cheshire. Se retorció en su contacto, lo que la hizo saltar y reír nerviosamente. Ella se acercó tímidamente con la otra mano y comenzó a frotar suavemente la masculinidad de Cheshire.  
Alice: ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?, (Preguntó Alice, mientras miraba a la cara de Cheshire)

Cheshire: Lo estás haciendo muy bien, pero usted no tiene que ser tan suave. Usted no va a romper nada.

Alice asintió con la cabeza y empezó a acariciar la masculinidad de Cheshire con sus dos manos. Ella se alegró de ver que un poco de líquido pre seminal que salía de la punta. Sabiendo que ella estaba haciendo las cosas de una manera que a Cheshire le gustaba y la hacía feliz, ella bajó lentamente la cabeza hacia abajo y tentativamente lamió la punta de su hombría. El sabor salado era algo que ella no esperaba. No era delicioso, pero tampoco desagradable. Teniendo cuidado de no hacer nada estúpido, la castaña movió lentamente su lengua alrededor de la cabeza de la hombría de Cheshire, lo que lo hiso gemir de placer. Esto reforzó su confianza un poco y movió la cabeza y empezó a lamer el eje. Cheshire se apoderó de la ropa de cama como Alice se levantó de la cama y, arrodillándose delante de él, abrió la boca y empezó meneando su cabeza de arriba abajo en la hombría de Cheshire. Alice se sorprendió mucho del placer que estaba recibiendo de Cheshire, pero quería probar algo especial para él. Libera la masculinidad de Cheshire de su boca, y lentamente puso sus pechos en torno a su lugar. Lo había visto hace mucho en una película y había querido probarlo por sí misma. Cheshire pronto sintió como si hubiera muerto e ido al cielo cuando sintió los suaves pechos Alice masajeando su masculinidad.

Cheshire: Alice.

Murmuró Cheshire mientras inconscientemente puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y la empujó hacia abajo sobre su hombría mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia arriba, corriéndose en su boca. Los ojos de Alice se abrieron como los chorros de esperma brotó en su boca, ella tragó todo lo que pudo, permitiendo sólo unas gotas a rezumar su salida alrededor de la boca. Poco a poco se retiró de Cheshire y se limpió el semen de los lados de la boca con el dorso de la mano. Ella lo miró con curiosidad. Tenía una textura pegajosa y era una sombra profunda de color blanco, pero no había importaba en absoluto. Ella felizmente lamió los restos fuera de la mano y se lo tragó también antes de mirar a Cheshire que estaba jadeando y sonriendo.

Cheshire: Lo siento, debería haberte advertido.

Alice: No lo sientas.

Dijo Alice con dulzura mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sentó en la cama junto a él, distraídamente tomo su masculinidad y la acaricio un poco más.

Alice: ¿Quieres que lo vuelva a hacer?

Ella le sonrió a Cheshire como ella bajó la cabeza hasta su hombría de nuevo, pero se sorprendió cuando él la detuvo.

Cheshire: No, eso no es justo, porque ahora es mi turno.

La princesa sonrió mientras Cheshire se arrodilló delante de ella y le pasó la lengua por encima de su sexualidad. Ella gimió cuando sus dedos suavemente abrieron su feminidad y le permitió a Cheshire lamer aún más profundo.

Alice jadeaba pesadamente como Cheshire siguió a lamiendo su feminidad. Lentamente se puso de nuevo en la cama, dejando que Cheshire se divierta mientras ella sumió en un sueño ligero. Ella sólo había estado dormida durante cuatro minuto o ocho antes de que ella percibió una sombra que se cierne sobre ella. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y le sonrió a Cheshire que suavemente la levantó y, acunando en sus brazos, la besó profundamente. Ella respondió del mismo modo como ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Los dos se quedaron allí, dejando que sus lenguas juguetearan durante un momento antes de que Cheshire suavemente colocar a Alice en la cama y lentamente se subió encima de ella.

Cheshire: Usted debe estar preparado para esto por ahora, Estas lubricada con tu propia esencia, pero aún así te haré daño por un corto tiempo. Tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a este tipo de estimulación y eres virgen, así que voy a ir poco a poco.

Alice se estremeció ligeramente ante sus palabras, pero asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

Alice: Sólo sé amable, por favor.

Dijo mientras miraba a Cheshire posicionar su hombría en su entrada. Ella observó con fascinación como Cheshire empujó lentamente la punta de su hombría en la feminidad de Alice. Ella se quedó sin aliento al sentir su tramo de canal por primera vez para aceptar una hombría dentro de ella. Ella apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada y apretó los dientes en anticipación del dolor que Cheshire había advertido.

Cheshire: Relájate (Susurró suavemente Cheshire cuando se detuvo de empujar y le acarició el cabello) Si te pones tensa, sólo vas a empeorar las cosas.

Alice miró a los ojos de Cheshire y sabía que él estaba diciendo la verdad, así que sonrió débilmente y asintió con la cabeza. Trató de relajarse, pero cuando Cheshire empujó la cabeza hacia ella, sintió una pequeña sacudida de dolor disparando a través de su cuerpo que la hizo tensarse de nuevo. Al darse cuenta de que esto no iba a funcionar sin un poco de ayuda, Cheshire se inclinó y la besó suavemente en la frente y dijo:

Cheshire: Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Sólo déjalo pasar y el dolor terminara antes de que usted lo sepa.

Alice tomó las palabras de consuelo de Cheshire y dejo que su cuerpo relajarse y sentir el placer de un centímetro de la hombría de Cheshire entrar en ella. La Hombría entro pulgadas por pulgadas, y por todo el dolor que iba a través de ella, Alice no permitió que su cuerpo se tensara más hasta que sintió la hombría de Cheshire golpeando una barrera dentro de ella. El dolor de sentir la hombría de Cheshire tratar de romper la barrera era demasiado y ella gritó de dolor, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Cheshire: Shhh ... (Le dijo Cheshire mientras le acariciaba el pelo) Lo estás haciendo muy bien, muy bien, pero tengo que romper su himen si quiere que esto continúe.

Alice abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a Cheshire, levantando la mano hasta poder acariciarle el rostro. Todo fue de repente tan claro para ella. Sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él. Y ella sabía que eso era exactamente lo que quería hacer para mostrar su amor por él, pero no estaba segura si podría soportar más de esto. Solamente dolía tanto. Ella comenzó a llorar, su cuerpo sacudido por los sollozos profundos y movió la cabeza hacia un lado, incapaz de mirar a Cheshire a la cara. Cheshire puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y movió su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo.

Cheshire: Sé que esto es doloroso para ti y estoy dispuesto a dejarlo si realmente quieres. Pero no puedo soportar verte llorar así. (Suavemente se secó las lágrimas, diciendo) las lágrimas no te convienen y no me gusta ver tu cara bonita manchada con ellas. Pero, déjame decirte esto: no importa lo que decidas... Te amo Alice.

Los ojos de Alice se llenaron de lágrimas mientras lloraba de alegría.

Alice: Te amo demasiado, Cheshire.

Ella atrajo su cabeza hacia abajo y los dos amantes se besaron de nuevo. Alice entonces tomó su decisión de seguir adelante con ella y, antes de que pudiera perder su voluntad, ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Cheshire y tiró de él, haciendo que la hombría de Cheshire continuara el resto del camino hacia ella, y rompería su himen Alice grito mientras el dolor recorría todo su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo se estremeció de dolor leve como Cheshire le acarició el cabello.

Alice: Yo lo hice.

Dijo Alice a través de los dientes apretados. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso por el dolor, pero poco a poco fue decayendo.

Alice: Está empezando a desaparecer, (susurró) Tal vez debería...

Cheshire: No, (dijo con firmeza Cheshire) No estás listo todavía. Puedo sentir que todavía te duele, así que no te volveré hacer daño nunca más de lo que ya te he hecho. Puedes tomarte un momento, pero es muy probable que después te acostumbre al tamaño de mí en ti, y cuando lo hagas, entonces podremos continuar.

Alice sonrió, y le dijo:

Alice: Por el momento.

Alice extendió la mano y tiró de él para otro beso. Cheshire movió sus manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo del cuerpo de Alice, masajeando suavemente todo su cuerpo y ayudarla a que se relaje. Sus manos terminaron en sus pechos y comenzó a frotar, pellizcando sus pezones entre sus dedos, provocando un gemido de ella.  
Alice poco a poco se relajó y el dolor poco a poco se convirtió en un latido sordo en su cuerpo. A regañadientes se interrumpió el beso y miró a Cheshire, diciendo:

Alice: Es el momento.

Ella cerró los ojos y se sonrojó profundamente por un segundo antes de abrir de nuevo los ojos y con un movimiento lento, suave, Cheshire empezó a hacerle el amor a Alice. Poco a poco Cheshire comenzó a moverse a un ritmo ligeramente más rápido, la sensación de la hombría moviéndose dentro de ella comenzó a sentirse mucho mejor que la lengua y los dedos de Cheshire. Esta sensación era la sensación más placentera que había sentido en su vida y no quería que se detuviera para nada. Ella estaba jadeando y resoplando en éxtasis mientras movía sus caderas hacia arriba para encontrarse con sus movimientos hacia abajo y obtener la mayor cantidad de él dentro de ella con cada golpe como era humanamente posible. Los dos mantuvieron un ritmo constante hasta que Cheshire comenzó empujando más y más rápido, y Alice sabía que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax. Ella sonrió mientras esperaba el sentimiento de su esperma caliente en su interior, pero se sorprendió al sentir Cheshire empezando a salir de ella.

Alice: ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? (Exigió ella envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura una vez más) No te atrevas a parar ahora.

Cheshire: Pero, yo estoy a punto de acabar. Si hago eso entonces hay una posibilidad de que usted quede embarazada. Entonces usted quiere ser la mamá de uno de uno de mis hijos.

Alice extendió la mano y lo tomo del cabello para quedar cara a cara con Cheshire, tirando de su cabeza hacia abajo para que estuvieran cara a cara para que Cheshire podría ver que ella no estaba bromeando cuando le dijo.

Alice: No me importa.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y hundió la cara en su hombro mientras sus caderas se reunieron en un ritmo de crecimiento lento. Los brazos de Cheshire se envolvieron alrededor de Alice, así, con una mano suavemente acariciándole el pelo y la otra aguantando con fuerza a él. Suavemente comenzó a besar su cuello y su ritmo comenzó a acelerarse de nuevo mientras lentamente llegaron al clímax.  
Alice gritó de alegría al sentir el semen de Cheshire dentro de ella, y salpicando las paredes de su útero. Ella bajó la mirada hacia su intimidad y se sorprendió al ver que el semen de Cheshire estaba goteando de ella y hacer una pequeña piscina en el centro de la cama, así como Cheshire se retiraba y rodando fuera de ella.

Alice: ¿Eso es normal? (Preguntó en voz baja) ¿Es que mi cuerpo lo está rechazando? ¿He hecho algo mal?

Cheshire puso su mano sobre su hombro y lo froto suavemente, atrayéndolo asía a él.

Cheshire: Está bien, eso es perfectamente normal. Cálmate, porque todo el tiempo que estés aquí conmigo, todo está bien para mí.

Alice y Cheshire se miraron y sonrió, diciendo:

Alice: Yo siento lo mismo, pero hace mucho frío...

Cheshire la envolvió de nuevo en las sabanas antes de caer dormidos en profundo sueño, susurrándose te amo…

The End


End file.
